In The Name Of The Prince
by Thomson
Summary: Whatever happened to the soldiers that Zuko stood up for? What if they learned the truth of their prince, who was courageous enough to protect them? This is a blend of Avatar and the old Japanese tale of the 47 Ronin. OCs. Will be multi-chapter.
1. Deployed

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. But maybe, since time is an illusion...so is ownership...

A/N: This is the story of the 41st division that Zuko was banished for protecting- it takes its main twist from the Japanese tale of the 47 Ronin, which you should check out the summary of first, for extra enjoyment! Please read and review! Will be multi-chapter.

"_Those soldiers love and protect our nation. How can you betray them?"_

Commander Takahiro Shaikh surveyed the men before him with a quiet, unspoken desperation. They were fresh to the army. _Fresh meat, _Shaikh thought darkly. They were unskilled- untried...and so very young. Too young for what was about to happen.

Orders had come in from the capital that morning. At first, Shaikh hadn't wanted to believe it. But he had dealt with the ruthlessness of the higher officers before, and he knew it had to be true: he and his men had been sent into the jaws of the enemy. Sent to die as part of some trap to annihilate the Earth Kingdom. The Commander had cursed when he had first read the letter, and had spoken not a word for the rest of the morning. He knew they were as good as dead. But he hadn't told the young soldiers yet. Now it was time to.

"Men, stand forward." They straightened in line. Shaikh took a moment to collect himself before speaking. "Orders have arrived. We are to be dispatched to Gongzu first thing in the morning."

Murmurs broke out amongst the soldiers, and their leader continued more strongly,

"We all realize what this means. And we all must be prepared to pay any price for the protection of our great nation." As he said the words, they turned to lead in his mouth.

He strode down the line of men, speaking to each of them in turn. "The Gongzu Battalion of Earth benders is an elite force. They are powerful, and will not give way to us easily. I ask you to prepare yourselves. Rest well tonight. Tomorrow we march."

He dismissed the troops with a wave of his hand. He looked on in silence as they returned to their tents, or gathered back around the cooking fires... Shaikh had to turn away. _Don't think of it, _he told himself. _Let them have their last night. Agni, let them... _


	2. The Admiral

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Takahiro hardly slept that night. Within an hour of settling down on his cot, a soldier came to wake him. He was told he had a visitor.

"Sir," the young man whispered, "Admiral Fu is here to see you."

"Admiral Fu? What could he want at this time of night?" The commander grumbled, annoyed at the sudden light cutting through the flap of his dark, quiet tent.

"He wishes to speak with you, sir."

"Alright, alright. Tell him I'll be right with him."

The messenger nodded and left. Takahiro took a moment to collect his thoughts. He ran a hand through his hair, now thinning with worry. Quickly, he pulled on his uniform and stepped out into the night. The Admiral was already seated by the fire, waiting.

"Commander." The man said, rising to greet the other. Takahiro bowed respectfully. He took his place across from the officer.

"Admiral. It is always an honor. Though I am curious as to what brought you to our camp on the eve of battle." His voice begged the question.

The Admiral sighed.

"Shaikh, I do not wish to bring fresh fears for you and your men, but there is news from the capital. News which you have a right to know."

Something shifted uncomfortably in Takahiro's chest as the admiral spoke. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the news. From the way the man's face drained of its color, he could only conclude that he was in for an unpleasant surprise.

"What news?" He asked slowly.

The Admiral swallowed hard before speaking.

"Two days ago there was a war meeting between the Firelord and his high ranking officers. I myself was present."

"I know the orders for our deployment to Gongzu were a result of that meeting, if that is what you came to tell me." Takahiro tried only vaguely to disguise the anger in his tone; he had little good to say about his superiors, now that his division played the part of the sacrificial lamb. The Admiral appeared not to notice the passion, or, at least, chose not to acknowledge it.

"That is but a part of what I wish to tell you. Perhaps my news will help to alleviate some of your division's resentment- you were not so easily dismissed for slaughter. At least, not by all."

The man looked troubled. The Commander held back his impatience as best he could as he repeated,

"What news?"

"Has word reached you yet of the Prince's fate?"

Of all the things Admiral Fu may have said, this was not what Takahiro had been expecting.

"The Prince? I cannot say I've heard anything. Has he taken ill? Tell me- he could not have been assassinated?"

"No. But his fate plays a part in yours, Shaikh. You see, he's been banished."

"Banished? Agni, what for? Why the only person with the power to do that-"

"Is his father, yes. The Firelord commanded it."

Takahiro squinted his eyes in disbelief.

"His own son?"

"Even as it played out before my own eyes I did not think it could be so." The Admiral said, his eyes cast downwards.

"But what does this have to do with my men?"

"It was the issue of your division that sparked conflict in the meeting. The Prince was there, alongside the officers listening to the battle plans. I'm sorry to say not a righteous word was spoken on your behalf- not by a one of those men; even I could not voice my disgust. But the Prince spoke for all of us. Whether he was foolish or brave, or both, I could not tell you. But he stood against General Ho and defended you- and he paid the price. He paid dearly for it."

"_Prince Zuko_ spoke out in our favor? But _why_?" Takahiro cried. His stomach rolled unpleasantly at the thoughts now circling through his head. Admiral Fu watched him silently, a deep sadness hiding behind his eyes when he finally spoke.

"Because the boy has a _heart_." The Admiral shook his head, as if he felt some great disappointment with the world. "But there is no place for compassion in the war room. The Firelord was very angry. He decreed that there was only one way to settle the Prince's insult to the General."

"No. No, he couldn't-" Takahiro began.

"Yes. Agni Kai. The Prince agreed to it quickly. I cannot understand- he was so confident, so ready to prove himself. I suppose that's what doomed him."

"What do you mean?" The Commander asked, already dreading the answer.

"It was not General Ho that he was forced to fight. It was his father. The duel he thought would prove his honor only served to destroy it. He begged his father for forgiveness. I watched the whole thing- I watched him fall at his father's feet in the arena, he kow towed before the entire nation to plead for mercy."

The Admiral broke off, tiredly. Takahiro could not wait for him to continue.

"And? What happened?"

"What do you think happened?"

The question was cold, hard- but truthful. What could have happened after such an act? Takahiro knew as well as any man the shame that the Prince had brought on himself, on the crown. Ozai would never stand for that. Fu continued,

"The Firelord burned the flesh off half of his face. He banished him for dishonoring the nation. He banished him for _weakness_."

"No." The Commander argued. "How could it be weakness to speak out for what is right? He was right! He_ was. _Let it be treason- he did the _right_ thing!"

"I know." The admiral said, nodding. "That is why I've lost faith in the nation. If our Firelord will punish his own son for speaking out, then what chance do we have to protect our own freedoms? You know this, for now it's happened to you, too. I will not stand by while innocent people are struck down. I refuse to watch that again."

"Then what will you do?" Takahiro whispered. The Admiral moved so he was but a hair's breadth away.

"I'll leave."

"You mean desert? No man's ever deserted the Firenation military and lived, let alone an Admiral!"

"I will find a way. I trust you to keep my secret, if only until I reach the Earth Kingdom. If not for me, than for the Prince. It is in his name that I will work to free the Firenation from tyranny."

The admiral stood.

"Farewell."

Takahiro rose, clasping his arm.

"Farewell, Admiral."

"Please, call me Jeong Jeong." The Admiral said with a smile.

"Farewell, Jeong Jeong." Takahiro said. "And good luck."

The Admiral took his leave, slipping away before anyone could question his presence. Takahiro vowed to keep the secret. The man had courage that the Commander envied. He'd need that same strength today.

Dawn was coming.


End file.
